PROJECT SUMMARY The Gait and Clinical Movement Analysis Society (GCMAS) is an interdisciplinary organization of physicians, physical therapists, engineers, and scientists who develop and use quantitative measurement, modeling, and analysis techniques to study human movement and to design innovative treatment strategies for persons with neuromuscular and musculoskeletal disorders. A traditional strength of the society is research aimed at improving ambulation and quality of life for children and adults with musculoskeletal conditions and injuries, as well as neuromuscular disorders such as cerebral palsy, spina bifida, amputation, arthritis, traumatic brain injury, stroke, and spinal cord injury. The 2020 Annual Meeting of the GCMAS will be held in West Chester, PA on June 2nd-5th, 2020. This meeting will feature an outstanding scientific program and social events designed to promote cross-disciplinary exchange, including tutorials, keynote lectures, podium presentations, lively poster sessions, and invited case studies. One of the society's important aims is to cultivate the professional development of students at its annual meeting. The long-term success of rehabilitation research depends on the recruitment and nurturing of talented young investigators in our professions, particularly those from under- represented minorities, who will contribute to advances in movement analysis and biomechanical modeling, and who will engage in collaborative, transformative research with members of the clinical community. Funding of this proposal will reduce registration costs and eliminate tutorial fees for students, and will support a STEM meeting day that will involve high school students from under-represented minorities in the Indianapolis region.